Too Much Love Will Kill You
by Nolongerbeating88
Summary: sometimes too much is not good...even in love ZukoXKatara


Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's all right because I love the way it hurts…just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's all right because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie…

Katara married Zuko because she loves him. Zuko married katara because he needs a queen. She loves, he needs. And katara tolerated it because she wants him all the best. Because she loves him. And yet again as many times the word love is repeated in her head and hammered in her heart, he was there simply because he needs a bandage to cover the wound that Mai left when she died.

All katara want is for him to at least show affection. When she hugs him, he hugs back. When she kisses him, he does the same though the feel of his mouth is cold and emotionless, void of any love that her own warm lips have. The thing about Zuko's presence is for the sake of his obligation of a husband to a wife, and it hurts her so bad though she really love the way it hurts. She loves to listen to his untrue I love you's and his broken promises. She loves the way his lying hands would touch her and his loveless lips would kiss her. Because Zuko needs Katara and loves Mai.

One night however when he came home from the council, exhausted from his efforts to find Azula, Mai; murderer, he slammed a fiery fist on the wall causing katara to worry so much the she immedietly approached her.

"Zuko what happened?" She thoughtfully asked but he answered with a scowl.

"The idiots can't find azula!" he yelled at her.

Katara stared at his hands. They were covered with blood and then she realized what he had just done.

"Zuko! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUNISH YOUR MEN LIKE THAT!

"I SHOULD BECAUSE EALL OF THE ARE USELESS AND FOOLISH AND I AM THE FIRE LORD AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THEM!"

"You know what, you are starting to be like your father." The word was a whisper or more like a direct to the point hiss in her part. Then she felt blood oozing from her mouth. He just hit her hard on the face. But katara did not react. This was not the first time this happened tough. Every night he came home depress in his havoc search for Azula he does this. Make her suffer fir what Mai had. And she will forgive him because she love him. So when he said his millionth sorry tonight, she forgave him even though she knew that he did not mean the sorry. The sorry was already out of hobby and she love the way he lies.

_This time was different felt like I was just a victim and you cut me like a knife when you walked out of my life and now I'm in this condition and I got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart but no matter what you'll never see me cry.

Then a miracle happened. Mai was alive after all and was taken a prisoner to Azula and when she finally returned, Zuko left katara. And that's the end of their 5 years wedding. When he left she never let a single tear roll down her eyes and gave him her truest smile and the he turned his back and walked away and slammed the door shut before her. That's whe she already felt the razor sharp knife stabbed in her heart and the pain covered all the love she had for him and the dying anthem of her broken sould made all her screams of I love you drown in the solemn abyss. And so she returned to north pole where the ice is not as cold as she.

Zuko on the other hand was being cheated by Mai. Then oneday when he woke upn she was nolong there. The woman whom he waited for 6 years left him for her own personal whim deciding that she nolonger loves him. The her heart for all the years that she had been gone was no more his but for a man who she did not tell him who. Then Mai left and it Zuko hard how much he missed katara. But when he came back he found out that Katara died because she drowned in her tears not literally though but emotionally. When she was pregnant by his and she lost her baby because of the pain the he had given her physically and emotionally . Then the woman whom nd it was he learned to love in the end of the angsty movie died. Then he decided to give the movie the title : TOO MUCH LOVE WILL9 KILL YOU.


End file.
